Archive 18
Turn 86 - 90. Turn LXXXVI: 520 AD - 540 AD NPC Events: * The Fall of Rome: 'The war with the Ostrogothic Kingdom is over and quite obviously, it didn't end well for the Western Roman "Empire". In 523, after a two year long siege, Rome falls. The core region of the most influential and important empire as of now and probably ever comes to an end, 1276 years after the establishment of the Roman Kingdom, the earliest period of the Romans. Remus Superbus dies in the siege, putting an end to Western Rome's emperors as well. The Ostrogoths conquers everything, but not everything is so fine as they might think... * '''Vandalic War: '...because not only is the Byzantine Empire (as it is called now that the Western Roman Empire is D.E.D.: ded) under mega-chad Emperor Justinian I invading the Vandals and wrecking their shit, but they've now invaded the Ostrogothic Kingdom as well, quickly pushing up through Salento, taking Tarentum and Neapolis very quickly. In the Balkans Split is taken, while the Ostrogoths attempt to take Singidunum to change things up but nope, not yet, if at all. The Byzantines stand strong and also rich and prosperous cause they got some sweet silk technology from China through the Silk Road. Also looks like there's a slight rise in people getting sick in certain places, don't worry though it's probably not something bad. *wink wink* * 'Francia: '''Childebert I decides that Burgundy would look nice, as a province of Francia. So he teams up with an aging Theodoric the Great, the regent of the Visigothic Kingdom, also the king of the Ostrogothic Kingdom. Together they conquer Burgundy. But then Theodoric dies and Athalaric becomes king of the Ostrogoths and Amalaric is old enough to be king now and decides to ignore demands that Childebert had made considering the Frankish-Visigothic alliance. Bad idea cause Childebert declares war and conquers all of the remaining Visigothic lands in modern-day France, taking the Visigoths new capital Narbonne, not long after they lost their former capital, Tolosa, to the same enemy, oof. The Visigothic capital is moved to Barcelona. * '''The Blood Incantation: '''In the Mayan lands a supposed ritual involving blood, intended to please extraterrestials, takes place and following this a calendar is made, the Mayan calendar. It predicts the end of the world (which when the calendar is translated to the Gregorian calendar) means the year 2012. The Mayans believe that extraterrestial god entities will arrive and basically kill everything and make earth part of their domain, believing that humans will become a slave species of the gods. Technically the first sci-fi work. * '''Southeast Asia Shenaningans 2: Except with China too, so more like just East Asia Shenanigans: '''Funan accepts, trusting that Van Xuan stays away from expanding close to their borders and stops involving themselves in Khmer affairs anymore. The Khmer invasions thus end, but a bad relation is still around between the two sides. But fuck that place let's go to China. The Jin-Qi war ends up quite a stalemate, none of the sides really being capable of overpowering the other, but changes in occupation are still made. But there's still war in Zhongguo. The Xiao dynasty invades their archnemesis the Wei (who are getting so small that they barely exist anymore lol let's laugh at them) and Liang joins in by taking Chongming Island and the surrounding isles and thus securing the mouth of the mighty Yangtze river for themselves. And then we have Nanzhou who is doing well in its war against Pyu City-States and Beikthano, almost having conquered all of the city-states. And back to the Xiao dynasty who send a secret envoy to Van Xuan, requesting them to help the Xiao defeat the Shang after the war with Wei is over, promising the Vietnamese gain the prosperous city of Guangzhou if they do assist as well as a valuable chinese ally who will recognize and respect Vietnamese sovereignty. Also matches are invented in the Dao dynasty in 538. * '''Rouran Khaganate: '"Heyyy Aral Sea, you're practically a lake to us now (except we missed a spot)" - Some Rouran dude, probably. Anyway, having secured a very very very very big empire, the Rourans, or more specifically their khagan Yujiulü Anagui writes up that the next step of the empire is to prevent the Khergits from overthrowing the Yujiulü clan and taking over the entire empire which will definitely not happen next turn raid and invade the Sassanids. They actually do quite well and even enter the outskirts of Samarqand, but if you couldn't tell, a big old group of Khergit tribes led by a man named Kunduz, who already calls himself Kunduz Khagan is planning on flipping this whole operation on its head and lead the Khergits to glory. Let's cover the Sassanids here too cause I'm lazy. They request mercenaries from the Bulgars, but the Byzantines already nabbed the best ones (angry Khosrow I noises), so he goes and speaks with the Byzantines, even though the relations have deteriorated ever since the Hunnic conflict ended and he asks to have some mercenaries from them. But Justinian says no cause he needs them himself (even angrier Khosrow I noises), what a bummer eh? * 'Stuff in Sunrise Land (Japan if you didn't know ya dolt): '''Several things go down here. The boning romance and marriage between Hana II and Hanzo Akisane has influenced Japanese politics and culture quite a bit and the Tsamu-rei have gained further influence, but they're still just kinda there... (AND DEFINITELY NOT THE SAMURAI K???? ''ok maybe...) also Kyushu settles the city of Nagasaki the joke writes itself and Yamato informs Hana that they are planning on integrating Hiroshima into a province of Yamato, which they see as only fair. Also Kyushu (again, the structure of this event sucks lel) is still doing some secret shenanigans in Korea which some minor Tsamu-rei members may be involved in. * 'Wagadou: '''The Ghana of Wagadou expands the kingdom's borders and influence in West Africa. They encounter the Gambian peoples and a trade route is built up, from Koumbi Saleh leading straight towards the Gambia river within, well you know, Gambia, the place is named after the river aight. * '''Khergits: '''Aside from what was mentioned in the event about the Rourans, the Khergit culture has long been around and gradually divided into other cultures like the Kirghiz, Tatars and Ozbeks, all part of the Turkic ethno-linguistic group (the Uighurs are also Turkic but the Khergits aren't their ancestors) and right now they are migrating around the Rouran Khaganate, causing some shenanigans and stuff, with the Khergits themselves holding the most power. Hmm I wonder what could spawn from this particular turn of events... * '''Barigaza: '''Afraid of being vassalized or conquered by the Guptas, they reach out to the Sassanids who also don't really like the Gupta Empire. They make an alliance in case of war in exchange for Barigaza supplying Kandahar, Bactra and Samarqand so the Sassanid fair better in their current conflict. * '''Malacca & Friends: '''Malaccan influence is big and strong and large and big and strong and big. They annex Pahang and now the two powerhouses of Malaya: Malacca and Tumasik, look to secure their influence and power over the rest of Sumatra. * '''Bangkat: '''The king of Bangkat kinda looked around in the recent couple of years and noticed "holy ballsacks, Malacca and Tumasik got HUGE while we spent years failing to do colonial stuff, we need to get more powerful so we don't get absolutely destroyed and subject to them!" And so they invade Anhak. Yep. * '''Marájo: '''They do things again. I mean they expanded a bit and they keep developing their agriculture and religion. * '''Inuits: '''Inuit tribes migrate farther and farther through Northern North America as in the northern parts of North America you get me? * '''Karnataka: '''They get invaded by Virisha and thus Karnataka is basically now all like "DAMN YOU HISK-HISK, AS IF WE HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH FIGHTING OROBORUS (symbol of eternal life, dig a tunnel...)". * '''The Avars?: '''Migrating from the Rouran Khaganate into Karasuk lands are a strange people (atleast to the natives there) who seem to be known as the Avars. Nothing else to say really. Wouldn't it be crazy if they created a Khaganate and basically became the Huns 2.0 in the upcoming century lolxd? * '(L)uwu: 'More of Sulawesi falls under the power of uwu I mean Luwu. * '''Rivalry on Ceylon: '''The rival clans look upon eachother, all of them wondering which will become the strongest and will unite the island once again. Cause come on it isn't gonna be one of those weak shits in the middle lol they don't even have a coast what noobs. * '''Kuri: '''The Ainu kingdom of Kuri settles slightly further north on Kamchatka. * '''A Personal Message to Memeeater69 (Hana) from Simplenoise8 (the GM): '*ahem* PRIVATE COMPANIES DON'T EXIST IN THE 6TH CENTURY. '''Van Xuan: * Government: Absolute Monarchy. * King: Dinh-Khan Lý * Dynatsy: Lý * Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. * Trade partners: Liang. * Capital: Longbian. * Demographics: ** Population: 1 221.5k ** Longbian: 91k ** Duen vinh: 57k ** Haikou: 49.4k ** Tram Giang: 30k ** Da Nang: 19k ** Rural areas: '''975.1k ** '''Ethnicities: Vietnamese 83.38%, Minorities: Chinese 13.6%, Mon 1.6%, Khmer 1.42%. ** Religion: '''buddhism 98.80%, other 1.20%. * '''Wars and Conflicts: ** Invasion of Nanzhou: we send 70% (17 101) of our first army to push into Nanzhou taking the fact that they are at war with the western countries. ** Soldiers ready against Shang: In case the Shang has plans to invade while we 60% (7 329) of our second army will be there to fend them off. ** Border control: We have 30% (3 665) '''of the Second army on our border with mon in case some of them desides to let the Nanzhou army pass through their territory or if some of them decides to help Nanzhou. * '''Military: Total of: 4% (48 860) ** Stading army: '''Total of: 3% (36 645) *** '''First army: Total of 2% (24 430) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 11 765 **** Spearmen: 6 811 **** Bowmen: 5 811 **** Mangonel: 44 *** Second army: '''Total of 1% (12 215) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 5 881 **** Spearmen: 3 404 **** Bowmen: 2 904 **** Mangonel: 22 ** '''Reserves: '''Total of 1% (12 215) *** '''Third army: '''Total of 1% (12 215) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 5 881 **** Spearmen: 3 404 **** Bowmen: 2 904 **** Mangonel: 22 * '''Navy: Transport ships 21, Galleys 23, fishing ships 162 * Diplomacy: ** Xiao: We accept. but first i will go after Nanzhou, they might take the chance to invade us while we are invading Shang. ** Xiao: We propose how we could split Shang between us and ask their opinion on it. * Events: ** Infrastructure: We continue constructing roads between all the villages in our country (will last for many turns) ** Navy: We keep on making our navy larger. ** Agriculture: We continue with improving the agriculture like farms and Livestock farms, this will make the people less Hungry. And it will make them happier, healthier and will let the people worry less about their childrens future. ** Bamboo bows: We try to mix in some Stronger wood in order to make it's durability better. ** Military Expansion: We conscript a third army that will start training like all the other armies have. ** Military Training of Tactics and armed training: '''Both the Main army and the Reserveists will do this training. *** '''Tactics: '''We continue coming up with tactics and different moves we can use in wartime, having the best in each army-group become the General of the Group they're part of. *** '''Armed Training (including Mangonel cause why not): They will continue training in the art of the sword, Shield, spear, Bow and Mangonel. **** sword art (those with swords will practice the best ways to attack, stab, use the enemies momentum against them and block the enemies) **** Shield art ('''The Swords men will also train their shield blocking/parrying (<-Make them lose their balance or make the enemy attack hit the ground or smth))' **** '''Spear art' (Those with Spears will practice different ways in using the spears length to the best of it's capabilites) **** Bow art (Those with bows will be training their accuracy and range, hitting smaller and smaller objects to perfect their aim) **** Mangonel art (The soldiers that are manovering the Mangonel's are going to train their range and accuracy). Hana: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Hana II Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, Iron tools. ** '''Capital: '''Ishi ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Hanan 68%, Yamato 17%, 15% Kagan *** Ishi: 38.000 *** Kihon: '''~ 34.000 *** '''Hakodate: 27.000 *** Komatsu: 23.000 *** Kaigan: 20.000 *** Haiwa: 19.000 *** Fuyu: 17.000 *** Edo: 16.000 *** Toyama: 15.000 *** Suzu: 15.000 *** Gero: 12.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 796.000 *** Total population: '''1.032.000 *** '''Religion: 10% Kazuku, 90% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 2% (20.640) ** 7.500 Archers. (5.000) ** 5.000 spearswordsmen (5.000 ** 1.500 cavalry (1.000) ** 250 Tawābasutā (750) ** 2.550 mountaineers (2.550) ** 3.000 Swordsmen (3.000) ** 340 Heavy Infantry (340) * '''Navy: ' ** 43 Galleys ** 22 Transport ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Miyagi: '''we have a proposal which would further both your and our economic and military standing in Nihon. We ask for you to become a Mayor State of Hana, Mayor states are huge in comparison to normal states and have a lot more freedom, you will still govern your lands as a leader but having greater conections through Hana. In return you will receive the two closest Edo states to you, this would enhance you alot, you population and size would increase multiple times more than you already are which would make you huge to comparison to old Miyagi. And since we like you so much we even offer a marriage between our first born and your to make it more official if you would like, that however is optional if you agree to the deal. ** '''Yamato: We do not want to fight you Yamato, but we do not see you taking Hiroshima as fair as it would go against what we agreed on, you are not to integrate them. And they need to be freed within 100 years, otherwise we do have a problem. ** Shizamaki: We wish to increase our cooperation somehow, any ideas? * Events: ** Talk to the Tsamu Rei: we talk to the Tsamu Rei for information as they must have some sort of organization, we promise to keep it cool and that we seek cooperation if they have one. ** Noth seas: we familiarize the northern seas more. ** Pimp up the Army: We start to improve battle tactics for our soldiers and train them more rigorously, we research better weaponry and Armor and we train our generals logic capabilities constantly. ** Yamato Doctrine: they are acting too hostile, we will prepare defences on our borders and offensive tactics based on their known tactics. ** Ironwork of Nihon: we Develop our smiting capabilities exponantionally making it a production of ours. This also increase all other types of production due to the stronger and better equipment. ** Change in States: Hakodate is separated from the Osozakian state and Ishi is integrated to it. depending on Miyagis answer Two Edo states will be integrated to them and Miyagi becomes a state. ** Heavy Infantry: a new troop is designed, a heavily trained Infantry unit with thick Armor and a long curved sword and throwing knifes. They don't need shields, their armor is enough to block arrows and most strikes. They are expensive to equip, but have deadly efficiency. Turn LXXXVII: 540 AD - 560 AD NPC Events: * Vandalic War: 'The war is a big success for the Byzantine Empire even if it is not over yet. While Justinian I is growing old, he has conquered the Vandal Kingdom and its vassal, is rapidly destroying the Ostrogoths with help from allied Lombards and has also invaded the Visigothic Kingdom to regain lands in Iberia. From 541 to 543 however, a plague breaks out, affecting the Byzantine Empire, Sassanid Empire and various port cities in the Mediterranean such as Barcelona and Narbonne. While this outbreak of the bubonic plague practically only lasted two years, with the final year being much less abundant, around 25 million people perished, which is a fuckton. The Plague of Justinian as it is named has caused large repurcussions for the empire and its surroundings and has also slowed down the Vandalic War a lot. * '''Sassanid Empire: '''Khosrow I is forced to end the war with the Rouran Khaganate in defeat in 545. And as if he wasn't pissed with the Byzantines enough: Whippity Whague, here have the bubonic plague. The empire is still at peace ''for now ''and has its relative strength intact, but for how much longer will the Sassanid Empire last? Until the Arabs arrive. * '''Rouran Khergit Khaganate: '''Having planned for years, the Khergit faction rises up, having spread warriors all over the massive empire each settlement is met with sieges, all of which are Khergit victories. The Rourans had spread themselves so far that the Rourans themselves have slowly but surely lowered their own power and influence, so as soon as Yujiulü Anagui ends up captured and decapitated in 547 by Kunduz Khagan, the whole empire ends up property of the Khergits with Kunduz Khagan as, well, Khagan. The most major settlements of the empire are built up and the capital is moved from Ötüken (renamed to Ötürker) to Tulga, located just by Lake Balkhash. Conquests are made all the way to the Caspian Sea. * '(South)East Asia Shenanigans Dí Sān Bùfèn - Yunnan War: 'The Vietnamese invasion does surprise Nanzhou, but they manage to make peace with Beikthano, the small remaining Pyu City-States ask for annexation into Beikthano, which is granted and then Nanzhou takes the rest. Nanzhou then contacts Shang and asks them for help and they agree, so Shang invades Van Xuan. However then Xiao shows up, honoring the recently agreed-upon alliance between the two after conquering Wei in 544 (rip 220-544). This becomes known as the Yunnan War. While the fronts of Van Xuan are going relatively well, its large and capital-demanding conscription is slowly but surely and steadily increasing a weight upon its economy. The Jin-Qi War starts turning to Jin's favor as Shijihuang is retaken and the Qi are being pushed back. * '*random anime intro* Japan or something: '''Something's arriving from southern Goguryeo! "Is it war?" asks Kyushu. No, no it is not. It's buddhism and it has been introduced to Japan and has gathered a fair amount of followers on the islands. "oh ok then" says Kyushu proceeding to definitely not continuing to secretly be doing business with different groups in the southern part of the Korean peninsula. In other news, Miyagi accepts the Hanan proposal and does marry into the dynasty of Hana and Hana also gets a response from Yamato. It states: "Hiroshima has been under the influence of Yamato for centuries, the populace doesn't mind being a vassal and you are currently expanding, attempting a unification of the entirety of Japan, which is an idea we're not opposed to so what's the problem? Hiroshima being released is a step back from unifying all Japanese people under one state - With all due respect, Emperor Kinmei of Yamato." Shizamaki also replies, being absolutely confused to what Hana even means. The Tsamu-rei remains quite lowkey and the information provided is simply that Tsamu-rei functions as a honorary title practically. They are simply mercenaries who just follow a specific code (bushido). Also Karafu is formed by Ainu tribes. * '''What Goin' On In That There India???: '''Pratisthana joins the Anti-Gupta alliance between the Sassanids and Barigaza to protect themselves from the Gupta Empire, currently viewed as a sleeping giant. Karnataka ceases to exist, being split between Oroborus and Virisha. Things start to look very interesting here. The Gupta Empire is slowly looking over where to go next in expansion, while the Sassanids and their newfound Indian friends are very much against further Gupta expansion and south of that we have four growing powers, all of whom have potential in becoming much stronger. * '''Francia: '''Not too much goes on, the Alemanni end up no longer existing as independent tribes and further expansion eastwards leads to the creation of a second Frankish vassal: Bavaria. Also Childebert I dies in 558 and Childebert II becomes the new king. * '''Eastern Europe: '''Several peoples come migrating to the eastern banks of Europe to get away from the power of the Khergit Khaganate. The Khazars settle along the west coast of the Caspian Sea and the Avars have established quite the amount of ground. This migration has in itself made the Bulgars move further into Europe. * '''Nobatia: '''Being very much influenced by the Byzantine Empire in many ways, they convert to Christianity in the year 545. * '''Srivijaya: '''Holding a lot of power, Malacca and Tumasik make the remaining kingdoms on Sumatra not under their control (Bangkat, Bengkulu and Lampung) into tributary states. The alliance of Srivijaya (a name that can practically be translated to just "glorious") is formed between Malacca, Tumasik, their vassals and Bangkat (who may or may not have been pressured into it). * '''Inuits: '''The inuit culture spreads further through Canada by way of migration. * '''Gambia: '''The trade with Wagadou influences them to develop further. They expand to the southeast and also found a permanent settlement, Banjul which is also their capital. * '''Rivalry on Ceylon: '''The kings of the three main states on Ceylon make an agreement to split the island between themselves and then remain peaceful, an agreement that none of them will actually follow completely... * '''Luwu: '''The Luwu Kingdom continues expanding on Sulawesi. * '''Menpeweh: '''Menpeweh expands a little bit to cover the entirety of the Teluk Nuri bay and to gain strength. '''Hana: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Hana II Shengu, Hana III Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, Iron tools. ** '''Capital: '''Ishi ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Hanan 74%, Yamato 13%, 10% Kagan and 3% Miyagi. *** Ishi: 40.000 *** Kihon: '''~ 35.000 *** '''Hakodate: 28.000 *** Komatsu: 23.000 *** Kaigan: 21.000 *** Edo: 20.000 *** Haiwa: 19.000 *** Fuyu: 18.000 *** Toyama: 16.000 *** Suzu: 15.000 *** Gero: 12.000 *** Sendai: 8.000 *** Ataki: 3.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 867.000 *** Total population: '''1.125.000 *** '''Religion: 4% Kazuku, 12% Buddhism, 84% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 2% (20.640) 22.500 ** 8.000 Archers. (8.000) ** 5.500 spearswordsmen (5.500) ** 1.750 cavalry (1.750) ** 300 Tawābasutā (900) ** 2.600 mountaineers (2.600) ** 3.750 Swordsmen (3.750) ** 500 Heavy Infantry (500) * '''Navy: ' ** 45 Galleys ** 25 Transport ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Yamato: Alright, hearing you do not oppose the ideas of a Nihon unification we have an idea, what if we where to unite into Nihon, every major country in it having a Mayor State which guides the normal states and the Mayor States being guided by the Grand State, where the capital lies. We request a unification where your family and ours is united through marriage, the offspring leading the Grand State, the rest of our families lead our old Mayor states. We will not be Hana nor Yamato, we will become Nihon. A united people, what do you say old friend? shall we unite and end all conflicts on this island for good? -Hana III ** All Japanese Nations If Yamato Accepts: we have formed Nihon, not to dominate for control but for peace amongst our nations, join us as equals. Unite under Nihon in peace! Become part of a new era of prosperity! ** Shizamaki: We improve relations and spread our ideals and culture. * Events: ** Knowledge of the Tsamu Rei: '''after hearing of this strict code and vague information, we learn from them and train our soldiers under their code, we honour the Tsamu Rei and many soldiers become Tsamu Rei as a secondary job. ** '''Bind the Empire: Now when Miyagi has joined we are free to construct and improve roads all across the empire, increasing the flow of trade and resources. ** Patriotic: Speeches are held by the Empress which increase support for a united Nihon. ** Hana Rules the Waves: Our ships are equipped with fire arrow firing stations, a simple yet strong technology to destroy boats quickly, this is later equipped by cities and coastal guards in the case of war. ** Buddhism: yep, it spreads here too. ** Ataki: a city is build in the state Ataki. Van Xuan: * Government: Absolute Monarchy. * King: Dinh-Khan Lý * Dynatsy: Lý * Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. * Trade partners: Liang. * Capital: Longbian. * Demographics: ** Population: 1 235.8k ** Longbian: 92k ** Duen vinh: 57.6k ** Haikou: 50k ** Tram Giang: 30.8k ** Da Nang: 19.5k ** Rural areas: '''985.9k ** '''Ethnicities: Vietnamese 83.38%, Minorities: Chinese 13.6%, Mon 1.6%, Khmer 1.42%. ** Religion: '''buddhism 98.80%, other 1.20%. * '''Wars and Conflicts: ** Nanzhou Front: '80% (19 773) of the first army will push to the north and north-west. ('black) ** Shang Front: 90% (22 244) of the second army will push the Shang army to the north and north-east. *** Northern Front: 50% (12 358) of the second army will push the Shang army to the north. (Red) *** North-eastern Front: 40% (9 886) of the second army will push to the north & to the east (trying to conquer their capital). (Blue) * Military: ** Stading army: '''Total of: 4% (49 432) *** '''First army: Total of 2% (24 716) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 11 860 **** Spearmen: 6 906 **** Bowmen: 5 906 **** Mangonel: 46 *** Second army: '''Total of 2% (24 716) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 11 860 **** Spearmen: 6 906 **** Bowmen: 5 906 **** Mangonel: 46 * '''Navy: Transport ships 23, Galleys 26, fishing ships 170 * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Infrastructure: We continue constructing roads between all the villages in our country (will last for many turns) ** Navy: We keep on making our navy larger. ** Agriculture: We continue with improving the agriculture like farms and Livestock farms, this will make the people less Hungry. And it will make them happier, healthier and will let the people worry less about their childrens future. ** New city: We create a new city that we will call Móng Cái. (White spot) Turn LXXXVIII: 560 AD - 580 AD NPC Events: * Byzantine Empire: '''Justinian I proves himself as a truly great emperor. The Byzantines conquer the Ostrogoths, thus regaining Rome. In the west they also conquer the Suebi Kingdom and make peace with the Visigoths. But now the empire must prepare itself for the future with the death of Justinian in 570 at age 88. The Lombards are untrustworthy allies who look to take their own territory, tensions with the Sassanid Persians are growing further and further, the empire must fully recover from the outbreak of the bubonic plague and also maintain its most recently gained territories if it truly wants to reform the Roman Empire completely. * '''Khergit Khaganate: '''Kunduz Khagan passes in 566 and his position is taken not by his son cause he DED of the flu, but by his closest general: Badzan. Badzan Khagan continues the expansion westwards and also he leads his son, Azabei, to defeat several of the Xianbei. From this, the Khergits border Lake Baikal, which quickly becomes an important site for their Tengri beliefs. Several Turkic people groups migrate to different areas, such as the Khazars migrating into the North Caucasus and others moving into the northern Sassanid Empire. * '''The Unification of Japan - Part One: '''The nobles of Japan have started to act upon a conversation held ever since most of the islands were occupied by states, the unification of all Japanese people under one state, one emperor, one banner. Shizamaki joins the Hanan realm and Hiroshima is peacefully integrated into Yamato. Yamato the city starts to be rivaled in prosperity and population by Heian-kyo, which Emperor Bidatsu orders to be built up and cared for and to have a palace built there, as they intend it will become the new capital of Yamato and later the capital of all of Japan. Kyushu and Shikoku are also interested in where this might go, but none of them have made official statements about it yet. The Tsamu-rei gains further influence and grows as a rank and title within the military of the different kingdoms of Japan. Also in Matsuyama a poet named Satoru Taishi writes an erotica piece named ''Hana to Ken ''(Flower and Sword) that involves Hana II and Hanzo Akisane, based off of real events but a work of fiction. This book would become quite popular (slightly controversially so) and spark a movement of art, poetry and writing come to be known as ''Kireina ''(beautiful). * '''Grand War of Gupta: '''The expansionist Gupta Empire has sparked a large conflict. The invasion of Barigaza begins but is initially a failure. What was seen as going to be a rather easy war to win has ended up not so. The Sassanids join and assist their ally, attempting to through the less defended vassal state of Kesmi (less defended cause beeg MOUNTAINS) to catch the Gupta off-guard. Pratisthana joins in too and later Virisha and Oroborus, who see this as an oppurtunity of glory and also to protect themselves from the Gupta. * '''Yunnan War AKA (South)East Asia Shenanigans Part whateverthefuck: '''War rages on, the Shang are unable to hold the Xiao dynasty's forces, but is successful against Van Xuan, since the latter state's economy is rapidly draining due to high military spending. Nanzhou also manages to push into Van Xuan. The Battle of Tram Giang starts in 576. The Xiao dynasty is nearing Guangzhou, which may be the blow necessary to knock Shang out of the war entirely. * '''Francia: '''Childebert II builds the kingdom up more and also invades the Visigoths when Byzantines do. Francia gains more lands in the Pyrenees from this. Theudebert is named heir of the Francian throne in 568. * '''Muhammad: '''In a settlement known as Mecca in southwestern Arabia, a regular couple: Abdallah ibn Abd al-Muttalib and his wife Aminah bint Wahb settle in the city as Aminah awaits birth. In 570, she gives birth to a child. This child would be named Muhammad and his father sees that he will be a grand warrior and an important person in the future. Thus he starts raising his son to become a strong warrior that can carry the Arabian tribes to glory, Abdallah believes that a God is expecting this to happen. * '''Mahlukya: '''The Mahlukya dynasty under Vakalajavur invades Mysore. They eye up the current status of the Indian Subcontinent, the large war to the north and the slow unification of Ceylon to the southeast, who will be the next grand power of India? * '''Ugrians: '''Many of the Ugric tribes start to migrate. Most of them travel across the Ural mountains and move east to Siberia but some of them also head northwest where some of the Suomi lived beforehand. * '''Avars: '''Having gotten away from the Khergits, they migrate westwards, having heard of a flat land, perfect for their type of lifestyle, located somewhere near a large empire in Europe. The Avar migration is large and plentiful as they march towards a new home. * '''Jin-Qi War: '''The Jin capture more territory and also take Qingdao, bringing Qi closer to being defeated. * '''Scottii: '''A Gaelic tribe known as the Scottii migrate from Eire to Caledonia. Living in peace, the Scottii start to influence the Pictish culture in Caledonia with Gaelic customs and such. * '''Great Britain: '''Two major things occur on the island. One, a royal marriage secures a union between the two Welsh kingdoms, Gwynedd and Caerdydd, to form the Kingdom of Cymra. Second of all a war begins between Wessex and Plymouth, over territory in southwest England. * '''Pagan: '''Following defeat in the Pyu-Nanzhou War, Beikthano's capital also named Beikthano starts suffering. The new king moves the capital to Pagan and renames to Pagan. * '''Jylland: '''The Jyllandic people take the rest of Fyn and also the islands south of it. * '''Hulontalo: '''New kingdom on Sulawesi. * '''Vaghbata: '''Several Vaghbata, medical books in India, are written and published throughout the Indian Subcontinent, mostly in the southern regions. * '''Amazonas: '''The Amazonas people spread far into the rainforest that the river flows through. * '''Expansion Period of Ainu: '''The Ainu peoples expand into Tungusic lands and all three Ainu Kingdoms expand their territories as well up in the barren north. * '''Papar: '''The Papar culture engulfs more and more of Iceland. * '''Tarahumara: '''New Native American culture in northern Mexico. '''Nihon: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Hana III Shengu. ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, Iron tools. ** '''Capital: '''Ishi ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 91% Nihon, 3% Yamato, 2% Kagan, Shizamaki 2%, Miyagi 1%, Other 1% *** Ishi: 42.000 *** Kihon: '''~ 36.000 *** '''Hakodate: 30.000 *** Komatsu: 23.000 *** Edo: 22.000 *** Kaigan: 21.000 *** Haiwa: 20.000 *** Fuyu: 18.000 *** Other Cities: 67.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 951.000 *** Total population: '''1.230.000 *** '''Religion: 4% Kazuku, 12% Buddhism, 84% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: * Diversity of Combat: Diversity makes us strong, therefore many experimental units are trained. * Decapitator: Decapitators are scary, and good at what they do, they excel in annihilating lesser trained combatants using their double bladed sword, using it to quickly strike offensively and turning defence into offense. * Kossori: Kossori is a stealth unit utilizing robes and daggers or shortswords, they are assassins, pretty explanatory. * Fire bowmen: like bowmen but with fire, excels at destroying wooden objects. * Naval combat: we train our fleet with naval movements, we also arm them with fire bowmen. * Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 2% 24.600 ** 8.000 Archers. (9.000) ** 6.000 Spearswordsmen (6.000) ** 4.000 Swordsmen (4.000) ** 2.000 Cavalry (2.000) ** 2.000 Mountaineers (2.000) ** 1.000 Fire bowmen (1.000) ** 300 Tawābasutā (900) ** 600 Heavy Infantry (600) ** 75 Decapitators (75) ** 25 Kossori (25) * '''Navy: ' ** 45 Galleys ** 25 Transport ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Yamato: Great, we wish to help you developing Heian-kyo, lending both population and resources, would a unification be within reach the upcoming years? and would a marriage of the families be opportune for you? it would make the emperor more legitimate. ** Shikoku: We understand your neutrality and wish to help you be able to sustain it, enter Nihon and you shall become a new type of state, an economic state. You will not have to lend your soldiers if war is to come, you will only have to follow the other rules. With this you will be safe and protected against external threats, if Nihon falls then you would be the next target. Join economically and the other states can build stronger armies to protect you. ** Kyushu: if you join Nihon, what would you like in return? * Events: ** Nihon: Through unification we become Nihon. ** Exploration: we explore northern seas. ** Plant the Trees: We import seeds for strong trees from Korea, asking merchants to bring them to us. We then plant them in the Edo Area. ** Hana to Ken: '''This story quickly becomes an instant classic for the readers and spread slightly throughout Hana, it's content enjoyed by many adults. '''Van Xuan: * Government: Absolute Monarchy. * King: Dinh-Khan Lý * Dynatsy: Lý * Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. * Trade partners: Liang. * Capital: Longbian. * Demographics: ** Population: 1 250.1k ** Longbian: 92.5k ** Duen vinh: 58k ** Haikou: 50.6k ** Tram Giang: 31.3k ** Da Nang: 20k ** Rural areas: 997.7k ** Ethnicities: Vietnamese 83.38%, Minorities: Chinese 13.6%, Mon 1.6%, Khmer 1.42%. ** Religion: '''buddhism 98.80%, other 1.20%. * '''Wars and Conflicts: ** Northern mainland: '''80% of our First army will hold the front against Nanzhou and Shang stopping them from advancing any further, and if possible will try to push them back a little. ** '''oversea front: Our second army (12 358) is gonna hold the enemy at the city of Tram giang not letting them advance any futher. ** border guards: 5% of our first army will stand on the Mon border in case any Nanzhou troops comes through their territory. * Military: ** Stading army: '''Total of: 3% (37 074) *** '''First army: Total of 2% (24 716) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 11 860 **** Spearmen: 6 906 **** Bowmen: 5 906 **** Mangonel: 46 *** Second army: '''Total of 1% (12 358) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 5 930 **** Spearmen: 3 453 **** Bowmen: 2 953 **** Mangonel: 23 * '''Navy: Transport ships 24, Galleys 27, fishing ships 183 * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Infrastructure: We continue constructing roads between all the villages in our country (will last for many turns) ** Navy: We keep on making our navy larger. ** Lowered conscription: our second army conscription is lowered to 1% ** Agriculture: We continue with improving the agriculture like farms and Livestock farms, this will make the people less Hungry. And it will make them happier, healthier and will let the people worry less about their childrens future. Turn LXXXIX: 580 AD - 600 AD NPC Events: * Byzantine-Sassanid War: 'In 581, Khosrow I dies. Hormizd IV would follow until 590 with his death. Khosrow II becomes emperor after that. He continues a started effort by Hormizd of trying to repair the broken relationship between the Byzantines and the Persians. However, he is overthrown by Bahram Chobin, who names himself Bahram VI. Khosrow II escapes and manages to go into exile in the Byzantine Empire, being allowed in by benevolent emperor Maurice. Maurice helps Khosrow II take back his throne. But then Maurice is murdered by a political rival, Phocas in 595. Khosrow II, furious, declares war on the Byzantine Empire the same year. Things look very bleak, as the Byzantines secure an alliance with Badzan Khagan of the Khergit Khaganate, bringing them into the war. The Sassanids are thus forced to focus less on the Grand War of Gupta. But in Europe, the Lombards see this as an opportunity and they invade Italia, with help from the Franks. The Visigoths also take this opportunity to take back territories lost earlier. The Persians initially make great gains into Egypt and all the way to the Smyrna, but the Byzantines manage to organize their armies and pushes them back quite far. A large war spans from Iberia to India, with devastating consequences lurking in the future. * '''Muhammad: '''Both of his parents pass and he moves to Syria within the Sassanid Empire, working as a merchant for the Arabian tribes. He later marries a woman named Khadijah and they have four daughters. He begins to philosophize a lot regarding god and other things, being concerned with what he thinks is ignorance of divine guidance, social unrest, discrimination (especially against women), infighting between tribes and other things. It won't take long before he decides to ''do something about that. * '''Khergit Khaganate: '''The ever-expanding realm continues to move westwards, almost as if chasing after the migrating Avars. After conflict arises between Khergits in the east and Khitan tribes, Badzan's son and heir, Azabei, leads a campaign against them and conquers most of them with the help of some Jurchens. Badzan then is contacted by Phocas, emperor of the Byzantine Empire. He asks them to ally with them against the Sassanid Empire, promising them good relations as well as lands from the Sassanids, most notably the prosperous city of Samarqand. Badzan accepts the alliance and starts leading the charge against the Persians. * '''The Unification of Japan - Part Two: '''While no new states have joined Nihon, the Kireina period continues, with several smash hit (or as much of a smash hit as you can get in the early middle ages) works being made by different authors, including Satoru Taishi. Art also becomes a big and important cultural concept on the islands. Through such things and other socio-political reasons Japan grows closer and closer to unification. Experimentation with military occurs in Nihon (although not to any avail as in practice the new units, with an exception to the fire bowmen, do not function well in the scenario of war) and many other new things in general are tried throughout the entire island. Shikoku expresses interest in annexation into Nihon, but the current King declines for now. Yamato is thrilled with the ideas of co-operation and accepts them. They also support the idea of a merged dynasty although they do not consider themselves ready for several more years. Heian-kyo quickly starts to prosper as a city and many people migrate there. Kyushu still doesn't make any official statements on the unification. * '''Grand War of Gupta: '''The northern fronts are held well by the Gupta Empire, however the southern fronts not so much. Andhraka is on the verge of collapse as Pratisthana pushes far into Rajik. Barigaza is also starting to hold Guptan forces better. * '''Yunnan War YEET: '''With change of tactics, Van Xuan is capable of repelling the Shang invasion and part of the Nanzhou expansion, but not by much as their first army is still draining their economy. This part of the war also sees a Nanzhou army moving through Mon territory in an attempt to distract the Vietnamese forces, but border patrols were able to repel the invasion. Xiao reaches Guangzhou and from there the two allies ultimately cause the surrender of Shang. Nanzhou now faces invasions into its own lands, but it is still holding quite well and is making gains in the southern front as well. Van Xuan faces economic problems from its large army and the expansion of its navy. * '''Jin-Qi War: '''Qingdao falls and later so does Qufu, in a battle where a large portion of the Qi army was absolutely destroyed. With the siege started in Luoyang, it doesn't take long for Qi to surrender. They are absorbed into Jin, bringing seven Chinese states down to six. * '''Visigothic Kingdom: '''Just before the invasion of Byzantine Iberia, King Reccared converts to Catholicism in 587, spreading the religion throughout the lands. * '''Pope Gregory the Great: '''Pelagius II dies in 590 from a plague and Gregory succeeds him, becoming the 64th pope. Pope Gregory starts a religious mission never done before, sending missionaries to the Anglo-Saxon kingdoms. * '''Yan Zhitui: '''A Chinese scholar in the Liang dynasty writes a book on several different household items. In this book he makes the first reference to toilet paper. * '''Inuits: '''You know what they did. They migrated further. * '''Ceylonic War: '''In 597, Pandyas declares war on Wardenapura and like immediately after all of Ceylon is on fire, as in the three clans are all at war with eachother and no one is on top yet. * '''Avars: '''The Avars continue their migration. Scouts mention a large mountain range and nearby plains. The Avars seem to have found their new home and have almost reached it. All the while the easternmost ones are still attempting to avoid subjugation and annexation by the Khergit Khaganate. * '''Mahlukya: '''They conquer Mysore and build a city named after it. * '''Chonans: '''The Chonan culture spreads to the north. Wow something actually happened in South America. * '''The Division of Funan: '''Through some conflict or whatever the Funan kingdom declines somewhat. The king then dies and his twin sons end up dividing the kingdom between themselves. This becomes Dvaravati in the west and Chenla in the east. * '''Scottii: '''Their influence grows in Caledonia, with much of the population soon enough being Scottii and also a town is founded: Èideann, which has a Gaelic name. * '''Wessex-Plymouth War: '''Wessex succeeds in grabbing the lands they want, ending the war in 598. '''Nihon: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Hana III Shengu. ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, Iron tools. ** '''Capital: '''Ishi ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 95% Nihon, 1% Yamato, 1.5% Kagan, Shizamaki 1.5%, Other 1% *** Ishi: 42.000 *** Kihon: '''~ 36.000 *** '''Hakodate: 30.000 *** Komatsu: 24.000 *** Edo: 23.000 *** Kaigan: 22.000 *** Haiwa: 21.000 *** Fuyu: 19.000 *** Other Cities: 77.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 1.006.000 *** Total population: 1.300.000 *** Religion: 3% Kazuku, 20% Buddhism, 77% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 2% 24.600 ** 8.000 Archers. (9.000) ** 6.000 Spearswordsmen (6.000) ** 4.500 Swordsmen (4.500) ** 2.000 Cavalry (2.000) ** 2.000 Mountaineers (2.000) ** 2.000 Fire bowmen (2.000) ** 300 Tawābasutā (900) ** 600 Heavy Infantry (600) * '''Navy: ' ** 45 Galleys ** 25 Transport ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Nihon: '''we continue to express positivity and will for the unification of Japan into Nihon, keeping the promises shown to the nations. ** '''A New Empire Needs New Friends: we try to befriend Jin, Liang and Xiao. * Events: ** Library of Nihon: with all these books and knowledge there is only one way to make them eternal, a library. And so, we will build the largest library founded in Japan, a place for all knowledge and stories alike, it is built in Ishi. ** Improved Ship Range: we improve the range of our ships using better sails for speed and bigger storages for supplies. ** Search for the Islands: we need to start planning for the future, we know that Kyushu tried colonizing some islands, now we search for them. ** Nationalism: speeches are held, increasing nationalism in the sense of increasing the lust for unification and for the love of the emperor. Van Xuan: * Government: Absolute Monarchy. * King: Dinh-Khan Lý * Dynatsy: Lý * Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. * Trade partners: Liang. * Capital: Longbian. * Demographics: ''' ** '''Population: 1 264.4k ** Cities: 254 800 *** Longbian: 92.9k *** Duen vinh: 58.5k *** Haikou: 51k *** Tram Giang: 31.8k *** Da Nang: 20.6k ** Rural areas: 1 009.6k ** Ethnicities: Vietnamese 83.38%, Minorities: Chinese 13.6%, Mon 1.6%, Khmer 1.42%. ** Religion: '''buddhism 98.80%, other 1.20%. * '''Wars and Conflicts: ** Northern Front: '''80% of our First army will push the Nanzhou army to the northwest and defeat Nanzhou to finally end this war. ** '''Southern front: Our second army (12 358) is gonna push the Nanzhou army to the northwest and defeat Nanzhou to finally end this war. ** border guards: 5% of our first army will stand on the Mon border in case any Nanzhou troops comes through their territory. * Military: ** Stading army: '''Total of: 3% (37 937) *** '''First army: Total of 2% (25 288) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 12 050 **** Spearmen: 7 100 **** Bowmen: 6 090 **** Mangonel: 48 *** Second army: '''Total of 1% (12 644) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 6 025 **** Spearmen: 3 550 **** Bowmen: 3 045 **** Mangonel: 24 * '''Navy: Transport ships 25, Galleys 28, fishing ships 191 * Diplomacy: ** Nanzhou: With Shang Defeated you don't stand a chance against our army, we suggest that you surrender to us and become my vassal, also giving us some land at our border. * Events: ** Infrastructure: We continue constructing roads between all the villages in our country (will last for many turns) ** Navy: We keep on making our navy larger. ** Agriculture: We continue with improving the agriculture like farms and Livestock farms, this will make the people less Hungry. And it will make them happier, healthier and will let the people worry less about their childrens future. Turn XC: 600 AD - 620 AD NPC Events: * Byzantine-Sassanid War: 'Conflict rages on. Khosrow II managed to push in the south and attempted to invade Egypt, but failed. He would change up his tactics, managing to take Trebizond and entering Damascus, while Antioch is besieged by the Byzantines. Things go bad in the north, with Bactra, Nisa and Asaak being taken and all of them raided, the later two to the point of near-destruction and abandonment. Phocas would stand confident thinking that the Byzantines would get a swift victory. Too bad it's kinda hard to think without a head. Being an unpopular emperor, a revolt was led by Heraclius in 608 and two years later Heraclius would be emperor and Phocas would have his decapitated head impaled on a pike. Unfortunately, Heraclius' attempt to negotiate peace with the Persians fails. He does however manage to start peace talks with the Khergits. Phocas' usurping of the Byzantine throne and subsequent death ended the Justinian dynasty and has started the rule of the Heraclian dynasty. During all these occurances, peace would be made with the Lombards and Franks, securing most of the peninsula to the Lombards, barring Rome and southern regions for Byzantium and also Stalia, which was taken as an exclave by the Franks. War continues with the Visigoths, who are getting closer and closer to eliminating the weakened garrison of Byzantine Iberia. Also Avars happen, but that's detailed a little later on. * '''Muhammad and the Rise of Eslam: '''In 610, Muhammad prayed in the Cave of Hira, located in some mountains near Makkah. There it is said that an angel named Jebreel appeared and revealed to Muhammad that he is the prophet of Allah (God). After having more of these revelations, Muhammad would gather his own followers in Makkah, in secret. And ca 613 he would start spreading the word of Allah to the others in Makkah, calling for the people to convert to the faith of Eslam and become a muslim. However, many people in Makkah hated this and saw it as heresy, so they started persecuting muslims. This obviously angered Muhammad, who would migrate to Madinah in 615 in the so-called Hegira. There he would rally people to his side and establish Madinah as a legitimate state. Towards the end of the 610s, Muhammad would lose his wife and uncle, making him even more determined to spread the word of Allah. In 620, he has a dream, that seems to become reality as he ascends to heaven to meet and speak to Allah himself. After this very special revelation, he starts planning the conquest of Makkah and the unification of the Arabian tribes under Eslam. * '''The Unification of Japan - Part Three: '''The word of a united Japan becomes superpopular and the Kireina period is at an all time high. Satoru Taishi would write one more major work, called ''Nihon, which follows a group of four soldiers in an alternate Japan where there are several warring states. The soldiers in the end manage to establish peace and the four of them establish a kingdom each, with a few more lying around. The ending is quite ambiguous, but definitely implies that Japan ended up fully united later on. ''Nihon ''would become available for the public in 603, a few months into year and would be the only work of Taishi to be released posthumously due to his death in the end of 602 from natural causes. The Jin and Liang dynasties would take well to diplomacy with Nihon (as in the state formerly known as Hana) but Xiao not so much due to the current Yunnan War and also being reluctant to engage in diplomacy with a realm that has diplomatic missions to their rivals (Jin and Liang). In 607, a major temple named Horyu-ji would be completed, located in the village of Ikaruga in Yamato. This temple is unique in that there are two main areas, one for Shinto worship and one for Buddhist worship. Yamato would later in 619 introduce the Taika Reform, which reformed several things in their society, most notably establishing a system of several province-like autonomous regions ruled by governors, much like Nihon. Empress Suiko, growing older, sends a letter to Hana III of Nihon. The letter informs them that once Heian-kyo is stable and strong enough to be a capital, a marriage between the two large states of Japan will commence, on the same day as the switching of capitals. This marriage is intended to lead to the unification between the two empires. Due to treacherous waters, not much more information on the Ryukyu islands are uncovered and they are not reached, but slight progress is made. * '''Avar Khaganate: '''The Avar migration initially looks like it was for naught, as the area they had heard of, Pannonia (roughly modern-day Hungary) was currently territory of the Byzantine Empire and the Avars did not receive much respect upon their arrival. They were caught between two giants. However, Bayan, a powerful man, would revolt in Singidunum against the Byzantines and with forces of over 10 000 followers and help from other Avars migrating in, Bayan (or now, Bayan I) would carve out a chunk of territory for the Avar people by also conquering the lands of the Gepids. The Byzantines are angered, but couldn't do much due to the war with the Sassanids. Bayan I now looks east, intending on uniting all Avars and also striking back at their longtime enemy, the Khergits. * '''Yunnan War: '''Nanzhou is interested in a peace deal, but refuse to be humiliated and vassalized, so war rages on. Due to the bad state of Van Xuan's economy, the war goes quite slow for them, but together with Shang they are capable of repelling Nanzhou's offensive and push further in. Nanzhou initially manages to defend well, but then the king of Pagan is informed by spies he had sent that Nanzhou is weak on the western border. Pagan invades to take back lands they lost decades ago and with the war now being a three-on-one, Nanzhou slowly crumbles. * '''Grand War of Gupta: '''Harsh summers would lead to a famine spreading through most of India and nearby areas, crippling the speed of the war. Still, the Gupta Empire is succeeding in beating back the Persians, but the southern front, not so much. Andhraka is fully taken with Rajik just on the brink of falling. Even worse news for the emperor arrives when a group calling themselves the Bengalis of Arakan, in Arakan (whoda funkit?) revolt, angry over the famine. Chittagong doesn't take long to be occupied. * '''Srivijaya: '''Malacca and Tumasik unite, along with their vassals, forming the kingdom of Srivijaya. They also integrate the three remaining states on Sumatra (their tributaries Bangkat, Lampung and Bengkulu). There is slight resistance there but it is dealt with rather quickly. The strait of Malacca, an important trade node, is now under control of one power. * '''Khergit Khaganate: '''The Khergits under Badzan prosper a lot, they secure more territory in the west and also gain lands in the war against the Sassanid Empire. A raid was conducted on Bactra in 616, because Badzan likes to jump on the bandwagon. He would then bite the dust, literally. While leading troops into battle in Asaak, his horse was struck with an arrow, it panicked and Badzan was tossed off and his landing caused a blood clot to develop that would kill him. Azabei, his son in his late 20s, would take over and shows promise as the new Khagan. "Long live Azabei Khagan!" say the people. * '''Goguryeo: '''Influence from Kyushu's shenanigans and a desire for the people of southern Korea to have rights more similar to that of what's in Japan leads to two revolts breaking out, calling for the resurrection of the former Korean kingdoms of Baekje and Silla. Kyushu supports both of these revolts, secretly. * '''Brunei: '''Brunei gains more power as they conquer Surwana. * '''Makuria and Alodia: '''They follow suit from Nobatia and convert to Christianity. Makuria later invades Nobatia in 618. * '''Persian Chess: '''The Sassanid Persians, inspired by the current war, develop a board game that's been around for long into "Shatranj", which is practically chess. * '''Francia: '''After making peace with the Byzantines, they continue their campaign in central Europe, conquering and integrating more Germanic tribes. * '''Saxons: '''They absorb the Rhine culture during the Frankish campaign. * '''Inuits and Papar: '''Migration wahtever you know the dealsghkläekhy¨. * '''Huastec: '''Migrating peoples from what is otl central Mexico migrate up and encounter the Apache. A few conflicts and stuff later and bam the Huastec culture establishes its borders. * '''Bugisa: '''A loose confederation of tribes is formed in southern Sulawesi by the Buginese people. * '''Ceylonic War: '''Ampara gains the upper hand after many years (hmm I wonder if it could be because Mahlukya is secretly supplying them.... nahh probably not that). '''Nihon: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Hana III Shengu, Saitori Shengu. ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, Iron tools. ** '''Capital: '''Ishi ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 95% Nihon, 1% Yamato, 1.5% Kagan, Shizamaki 1.5%, Other 1% *** Ishi: 42.000 *** Kihon: '''~ 36.000 *** '''Hakodate: 30.000 *** Komatsu: 24.000 *** Edo: 23.000 *** Kaigan: 22.000 *** Haiwa: 21.000 *** Fuyu: 19.000 *** Other Cities: 80.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 1.068.000 *** Total population: 1.365.000 *** Religion: 1% Kazuku, 28% Buddhism, 71% Shinto. * Wars and Conflicts: * Trees: with the new trees we are able to improve the durability of equipment and the hardness of wood allows our Tawābasutā to increase it's range and projectile speeds. * Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 2% 27.300 ** 9.000 Archers. (9.000) ** 6.000 Spearswordsmen (6.000) ** 4.700 Swordsmen (4.700) ** 2.500 Cavalry (2.500) ** 2.000 Mountaineers (2.000) ** 4.000 Fire bowmen (4.000) ** 300 Tawābasutā (900) ** 600 Heavy Infantry (600) * '''Navy: ' ** 45 Galleys ** 25 Transport ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Yamato: '''we increase our efforts a lot to boost the economy and strength of Heian-kyo, asking Yamato to give us a building permit to Improve the road network of Japan to connect directly to Heian-kyo, we also ask for a permit to improve farms in the area. We also ask if Yamato would like to host a feast with us in the future capital, where the great leaders of Japan will drink, eat and discus about the future. ** '''Shikoku: What are your opinion on Nihon? would you have an interest of joing in the future? ** Ezo: Remember that war we fought? now we are several times larger and stronger, become our vassal and we shall improve you economically and help you gain power in your area. * Events: ** Hana to Ken: the book is now a classic and the most classic as it has sold more copies than it's competition, becoming the most sold story of all time in Nihon. ** Prepare the crown: A fancy crown is crafted, more fancy than any jewellery in the rest of Nihon, when the marriage with Yamato occurs, the new leader of Nihon will wear it. ** Search for Ryukyu: we continue searching for the islands, talking to Kyushan sailors for rumours. ** Wood of the future: the trees we planted in Edo have now grown to their adult size, and a royal tree cutting business is established, carefully collecting their seeds to increase the size of the forest. ** Inspired by a Village: word from the interesting Yamato temple eventually spreads to the emperor, and after that all new temples that are built is to have a place for both Buddhists and Shinto, as Kazuku has almost died out, this increases the relation between these religions. Van Xuan: * Government: Absolute Monarchy. * King: Dah-Khan Lý * Dynatsy: Lý * Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. * Trade partners: Liang. * Capital: Longbian. * Demographics: ''' ** '''Population: 1 278.7k ** Cities: 259.7k *** Longbian: 94k *** Duen vinh: 59.2k *** Haikou: 52k *** Tram Giang: 32.5k *** Da Nang: 22k ** Rural areas: 1 018.5k ** Ethnicities: Vietnamese 83.38%, Minorities: Chinese 13.6%, Mon 1.6%, Khmer 1.42%. ** Religion: '''buddhism 98.80%, other 1.20%. * '''Wars and Conflicts: ** Northern Front: '''80% of our First army will push the Nanzhou army to the northwest and defeat Nanzhou to finally end this war. ** '''Southern front: Our second army (12 358) is gonna push the Nanzhou army to the west an northwest along the Mon border and meet up with Pagan Forces to team up. ** border guards: 5% of our first army will stand on the Mon border in case any Nanzhou troops comes through their territory. * Military: ** Stading army: '''Total of: 3% (37 937) *** '''First army: Total of 2% (25 288) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 12 050 **** Spearmen: 7 100 **** Bowmen: 6 090 **** Mangonel: 48 *** Second army: '''Total of 1% (12 644) **** Swordsmen with Shields: 6 025 **** Spearmen: 3 550 **** Bowmen: 3 045 **** Mangonel: 24 * '''Navy: Transport ships 27, Galleys 30, fishing ships 200 * Diplomacy: ** Nanzhou: Choose:' 1. Being a Vassal. 2. Being annexed into our mainland.' * Events: ** Infrastructure: We continue constructing roads between all the villages in our country (will last for many turns) ** Navy: We keep on making our navy larger. ** Agriculture: We continue with improving the agriculture like farms and Livestock farms, this will make the people less Hungry. And it will make them happier, healthier and will let the people worry less about their childrens future. Category:Archives